midnight sun (cont)
by pocketrocket1998
Summary: This is my way of continuing Stephanie Meyer's story midnight sun.
1. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 arguments**_

I was almost scared to go home to face the wrath of rose. Almost. What if Emmett was right. What if Alice was right. The image- the image of which I certainly had no desire to see- bounced around in my head. Bella pale skinned with blood red eyes. Her arm around my sister -as such-. Her face sowing no real emotion,but what if she didn't hate me for this, what if she was happy. Happy that we could be together forever. My hand began again to sting without pain and my desire to be with her was stronger than ever. To turn the car around and go strait to her door with some lame excuse to speak with her. _**NO MISTAKES EDWARD GO HOME**_. I slammed my foot on the peddle and sped home without a second to stop.

Alice was waiting for me on the door step. Strange I thought she didn't want to be part of this conversation. _**YOU AND ANGALA WEBBER HA!**_

"It worked didn't it "

_**YOU MIGHT WANNA GO HIDE YOUR VANQUISH SOMEWERE IN THE SOUTH OF SPAIN AFTER THIS OR YOU COULD HAVE A BIT OF TROUBBLE WIRH YOUR REAR BRAKING SISTEM **_

"Rose!"

_**ITS GOING TO BE OK**_

I walked passed her to head for the door. She got up and got up grabbing my hand to pull me back. It tingled as it ached for a different hand to hold. a soft warm touch. _**NO MISTAKES**__**  
**_

_**I LOVE HER TO EDWARD**_

"Not like I love her you don't"

"Were going to be sisters"

"Never!"

We sat again at the dining room table giving me a strange seance of da ja vu as we all sat -other than jasper who insisted on standing- in the exact same seats as last time we had argued over the girl. The girl who seemed to have become the centre of my universe. The reason for my existence.

"How could you!"Rosalie's scream echoed loudly through the room.

"Why do you care we can trust her. she wont say anything we all know that."

"We don't know that Edward. You don't know what goes on in that head of hers"

Alice butted in suddenly.

"I can see that see will keep our secret"_**AFER ALL IT WILL BE HERS ONE DAY**_

I couldn't hold in my growl. Alice's vision was getting stronger. I would have to leave. To keep her safe from this horrid fate. Alice could see from my obvious expression what I planned to do. She could not however see me doing it.

_**YOU KNOW YOU CANT DO THAT**_

"I can do what I like Alice"

"You love her to much to stay away from her "

_**NOOOOO EDWARD NO PLEASE STAY**_

Esme's sadness was pain for me. She seem to be the only one to get the gist of our near silent conversation.

_**DONT LEAVE EDWARD YOU DESERVE THE COMPATION YOU HAVE WITH THIS GIRL.**_

If it wasn't impossible she would have cried a river

Alice was right. I would never be able to leave her. How could I. But how could I protect her when couldn't even touch her. Alice's vision interrupted my train of thought. Me and Bella in the woods her arms around me. Her lips-so soft and warm- pressed to mine. Pure happiness. NO MISTAKES.

"And then she dies Alice what would I do then"

"obviously not Edward I can see that"

Emmett's growl was louder than ever.

"What is going on!"

"It doesn't matter she wont tell anyone. End of"Alice's voice was firm. strong. loud. even jasper was taken in. he came and put his arm around her waist and she leaned up to kiss him. Only Rosalie was not convinced.

"This is not the end of this Alice"

"Rose Alice is right if the girl will keep our secret then we have nothing to worry about." This was the end of the conversation Carlisle had said. What he had to say and that was it. the room was suddenly empty-all but me-. My mind free to wonder.

Bella didn't sleep well that night. She tossed and turned. she woke often but never saw me. I seemed to be the focus of her dreams. That -as always- made me smile. She said my name a lot more often then usual. Maybe she was having a nightmare. She should be -she was dreaming of a monster- though she didn't seem to be scared she seemed happy. Though she tossed and turned, she smiled. She said my name and she smiled.


	2. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 Questions**_

I waited on her drive way for her. listening to how she bounded down the stairs and out the door. She war a brown turtle-neck and jeans. I like her choice more than he hideous thing she had chosen yesterday but not as much as the blue shirt she had warn at the restaurant. The way it clung to her perfectly and complemented her figure. _**NO EDWARD NO MISTAKES.**_ It was my day to ask the questions and I couldn't help but let a smile take over my face as I thought of what to ask her. Everything.

"Good morning,how are you today?"

She looked tired to tied – not that it was surprising she hadn't had a very good nights sleep-.

"Good thank you"

So she felt good so I guess that her dream must not have put her of me. _**THANK GOODNESS.**_

"You look tired"

"I couldn't sleep," .  
"Neither could I," I started the engine.

"I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."  
"I'd wager you did."

"So what did you do last night?"  
"Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions." The thought made me laugh though there was no real humour I was just happy it was finally my turn. She knew to much about me as it was. Not that I was ever going to tell her what I was really doing last night.

"Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?" Her forehead creased. _**WHAT IS SHE THINKING NOW**_.

"What's your favourite colour?" I would start simple  
"It changes from day to day."Obviously it dose because she couldn't just pick one like a _normal _person, she was far from normal.  
"What's your favourite colour today?"  
"Probably brown."

"Brown?" What a boring colour not what I expected -obviously- though that was the colour of the top she had on it probably should have given me a clue.  
"Sure. Brown is warm. I miss brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown - tree  
trunks, rocks, dirt - is all covered up with squashy green stuff here,"

Fascinating. I looked around. She was right I had never noticed that before  
"You're right, brown is warm."

My arm moved over -far to willingly- to sweep her hair over her shoulder. _**STOP IT EDWARD NO MORE MISTAKES. **_But my arm seemed to be connected only to my dead heart and not my brain. We were at school by now. Bella seemed to be getting used to my driving habits. I continued my questioning all day determined to find out everything about the love of my life-or death or whatever you wish to call it.-.

"what's your favourite gemstone?"

"topaz" Her cheeks blushed a bright red a sign of embarrassment. Embarrassment! What did she possibly have to be embarrassed about._** WHAT IS SHE THINKING NOW. **_

"Your embarrassed why?"

She said nothing so I tried for the second time to -to use her words- dazzle her. I stared into her eyes and the pink flush in her cheeks only grew stronger.

"Tell me" I _had_ to know after that.

"It's the colour of your eyes today,I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx."

If my heart could beat it would have raced.

Biology was a complication again. I continued with my questioning until Mr.  
Banner entered the room, dragging the audiovisual frame again. As he  
approached the light switch, I slid my chair slightly farther away from Bella. It didn't help. As soon as the room was dark – to human eyes anyway-, there was the same electrical current feeling around me, the same restless craving to reach out across the short space and hold her hand in the darkness. _**NO MISTAKES**_.


	3. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 Alice-,-**_

_**CAN I …**_

"No Alice is it not enough for one vampire to bombard her life let alone two"

_**YOUR SO UNFAIR EDWARD I REALY LIKE THIS GIRL ALL I WANT TO DO IS TALK TO HER**_

"leave Bella alone! Please Alice"

_**OK .FOR NOW! EDWARD WE ARE GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS I ALREDY CONSIDER HER MY SISTRE**_

I couldn't hold back my growl as I saw again the image of Bella and my sister the best of friends.

"Oh just go away Alice"

_**HAVE FUN AT THE MEDDOW BY THE WAY.**_

"Thanks" I said in a dry tone.

I went to go sit at my piano. I held my hand in my pocket wrapped around the lemonade lid. My hand tingeing with the same electric current rushing through me. I started to play Bella's song. My song. Our song. Heart and sole. Esme's hands soon rested on my shoulders.

_**I LOVE THIS ONE EDWARD**_

"Me two" it made me smile to think of how much Bella mite like this song.

_**THIS GIRL IS THE BEST THING THAT HAD EVER HAPPENED TO YOU**_

"Thanks Esme"

As the song came to an end I started to plan my weekend with Bella. However I gave up on that idea quickly as I found myself day dreaming of Alice's vision. Bella's soft petal pink lips to mine. Her warm hands around me, her fingers in my hair. _**NO EWARD YOU'LL KILL HER**_ I shuddered at the thought and went to go find my true love.

Alice followed me to Bella's house that night. She was going hunting but wanted to talk before she left.

_**LOOK EDWARD IM MEETING JASPER IN HALF AN HOUR SO I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME**_

"Good go meet him then"

_**LISTEN TO ME JUST FOR FIVE MINUETS PLEASE!**_

"Fine five minuets go!"

_**LOOK I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TALK TO BELLA AND THAT IS FAIR ENOUGH BUT THERE IS NO REASON FOR YOU TO EGNOR ME LIKE THAT WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO PREPER FOR SATURDAY ARE YOU GOING HUNTING ALONE BECAUSE THE OTHERS WONT GO WITH YOU.I WAS GOING TO SAY DO YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME WE CAN TAKE TOMORROW AFTERNOON OF SCHOOL AND GO TOGETHER.**_

"Err I guess so" She was right who else did I have to go with.

_**YOU COULD BE MORE **_**_GRATEFUL_**

She was right again. I hate it when she's right.

"You know for a tiny person you can be massively irritating, but thanks"

Bella slept well that night. Though to my grate disappointment she seemed to sleep a dreamless sleep not speaking at all. It made me feel sad not to hear my name again.

"How did you sleep?" though I already know she had slept very well. I had to hid the smile on my face at this point.  
"Fine. How was your night?"

"Pleasant." Obviously I was with her it was perfect.  
"Can I ask what you did?" .  
"No." I grinned thinking of her reaction if she was to to find out what I was really doing last night. "Today is still mine."

I wanted to know about people : more about Renée, her hobbies, what they had  
done together.  
The day passed in a blur it was soon lunch. I had to hold back my laughter at her embarrassment when I asked about her ex-boyfriends. She had never really dated anyone other than one boy in 6th grade which didn't really count.

"So you never met anyone you wanted?"  
"Not in Phoenix."  
My lips pressed together into a hard line. The electrical current was stronger than ever before. The desire to reach over the table and run my fingers over her lips. _**NO**_

_**EWARD!**_


	4. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 leaving**_

Alice's silent scream brought me back down to earth.__

_**IT IS ALMOST TIME TO LEAVE EDWARD!**_

The hunting trip.

I should have let you drive yourself today,"

"Why?"

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch." She seemed disappointed. I felt the same way only much stronger I hated leaving her. Letting her go.

"Oh. That's okay, it's not that far of a walk." What did she truly believe that I would make her walk all the way home. That's crazy what sort of a boyfriend-my whole body tingled as I thought of the word- would I be if I made her do so such a thing.

"I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get  
your truck and leave it here for you."

"I don't have my key with me, I really don't mind walking." _**WELL I MIND YOU WALKING!**_

"Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition -  
unless you're afraid someone might steal it." The thought made me chuckle no one would ever steal Bella's horrid slow motion Chevy

"All right. So where are you going?"

"Hunting, If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going  
to take whatever precautions I can. You can  
always cancel, you know." _**PLEASE SAY NO PLEASE SAY NO.**_

"No, I can't." _**PHEW.**_

"Perhaps you're right,"

"What time will I see you tomorrow?"

"That depends... it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?"

"No,"

"The same time as usual, then. Will Charlie be there?"

"No, he's fishing tomorrow." _**GRATE NOW WHAT INSTINCTIVE WILL I HAVE TO BRING HER BACK**_

"And if you don't come home, what will he think?"

"I have no idea. He knows I've been meaning to do the laundry. Maybe he'll think I fell in the washer." _** WELL ITS NOT ENTIRY OUT OF CHARACTER **_

"What are you hunting tonight?"

"Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far." _**LIKE I COULD LEAVE HER AND GO SOMEWHERE FAR**_

"Why are you going with Alice ?" I could see the confusion on her face that I would go with my little sister and not Emmett or Jasper.

"Alice is the most... supportive."

"And the others? What are they?"

"Incredulous, for the most part."

"They don't like me," I could see the disappointment in her eyes. It made me feel bad for saying it.

"That's not it. They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"Neither do I, for that matter." _**BECAUSE I AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU! DONT TELL HER THAT**_

"I told you - you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me. Having the advantages I do. I have a better than average grasp of human  
nature. People are predictable. But you... you never do what I expect. You always take  
me by surprise." _**ITS NOT A COMPLET LIE IT IS JUST A HALF TRUTH THATS OK.**_

It got to the end of lunch and Alice was reddy to leave. She came over to stand behind me place her tiny hands on my shoulders.

"Edward"_** I THINK YOU SHOULD INTRODUCE ME TO BELLA. IT'S ONLY POLITE.**_

"Alice, Bella - Bella, Alice,"__ I introduced them to each other trying to smile to hide my irritation with Alice as I did so.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." _**HA HA!**_

I just about managed to hold back my growl. Why I didn't go hunting alone I don't know.

"Are you ready?"_** IM WAITING YOUR TAKING FOREVER! **_What was the big problem it wasn't as if she was hungry she had been hunting just the night before with jasper. She must have something to talk with me about she is normally incredibly patient. A trate of our kind.

"Nearly. I'll meet you at the car."

_**ARRRRR FINE BUT HURRY UP!**_


End file.
